


The party never ends.

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, tickling but not in a sexual way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	The party never ends.

"I hate you so much" frank laughed squirming around Gerard would not stop tickling him and it was so not cool.

Not that Gerard cared he always did that shit and most of the time he got kicked in the throat, he didn't know how because most of the time he was on top of frank.

This time was no different because he totally got kicked in the throat, groaned and then stopped tickling Frank.

Frank jumped up grabbing Gerard "are you okay" Gerard rolled his eyes "you do this everytime I'm immune to your kicks".

Frank sighed in relief it wasn't his fault that he kicked him he was tickling him it was his own fault, but he didn't want to hurt him that's the last thing he wanted to do.

Gerard pushed Frank back and he fell backwards off the bed onto the pillows? Gerard looked over the side of the bed smirking.

"You didn't think I'd actually let you hit the floor did you" frank sat up shaking his head because why would he, he wouldn't that's why.

Frank just say there because he didn't feel like getting up so he just laid there so Gerard rolled off the bed onto him, frank groaned pushing on Gerard.

"What the fuck man your crushing my lungs" frank wheezed, Gerard readjusted himself so he was straddling Frank instead laughing.

Frank breathed in deeply trying not to die and grabbed Gerards arms pulling him down into a kiss.

Gerard moaned grounding his hips into Franks repeatedly going slow enough for Frank to whine for more.

When Frank reached up to grab Gerards hips he was pinned down as Gerard continued his slow pace torturing him.

Frank sighed letting Gerard because it was clear that that's what he wanted, he could have gotten out of Gerards grip if he wanted to (its true).

Gerard loved the sounds that frank made the whining and he even begged for Gerard to move faster.

Gerard figured he tortured Frank enough and sped up pushing down with more force, Gerard leaned down mouthing at Franks neck ducking hickeys into it.

Franks eyes closed and he started rutting upwards when he felt himself getting closer to his release, Gerard bit down particularly hard in one spot and Frank gasped coming in his pants.

Frank groaned a minute later when he realized that he needed a shower, Gerard continued to hump Franks leg his hands latched onto his shoulders.

Gerard face scrunched up and he sped up groaning before he stopped breathing out hard and then sighing, Gerard calapsed on top of Frank and didn't feel like moving after that.

Frank pushed on Gerard until he had enough room to roll of from under him leaving him laying there.

"I blame you for this and I'm getting in the shower come on" Gerard groaned not moving "I know your the king of not showering but seriously you are not goijgnto just lay there".

Gerard sighed rolling over facing away from frank "I guess you don't want a shower bj" frank sighed walking into the bathroom.

Gerard jumped up pretty quickly at that and ran into the bathroom after Frank slamming the door shut.


End file.
